


Tysons in Love

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Tyson Barrie and Alexander Kerfoot are still Avs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Tyson Barrie helps Tyson Jost take the next step with his relationship - and reflects on his own!
Relationships: J. T. Compher/Tyson Jost/Alexander Kerfoot, Tyson Barrie/Gabriel Landeskog/Nathan MacKinnon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Hockey Holidays 2019





	Tysons in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluejay141519](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay141519/gifts).



> Dear Blue,  
> Happy holidays! I wish you all the best for 2020. :D  
> Your Dear Author letter was very inspiring, so I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> And I hope everyone else reading this enjoys it, too!!
> 
> A special thanks to J for the beta read! <3

Tyson was dozing in bed between his two favorite people when his phone started to buzz a specific pattern. “Let me up,” he groaned. “It’s Junior.”

“I hope it’s nothing bad,” Gabe said as he rolled over.

“Something bad would mean calling his captain, not his namesake.” Nate shifted so Tyson could stand up. “Come back soon, babe!”

“Always!” Tyson went to the kitchen and accepted the call. “What’s up, Josty?”

“You need to help me propose!!!!!!”

Tyson sat down. “You’re going to propose?!”

“I want to, but I don’t know how.”

Oh, boy. “Do you at least know who you want to propose to?”

“Both, like you did.”

This prompted a soft smile from Tyson. “Have you three talked it over? You don’t want to accidentally overlap.”

“Do we have to?”

Tyson groaned. “Communication is important, Junior! Gabe, Nate, and I spent a good three hours talking about marriage and proposing.”

“Can’t we figure out the wedding after the proposal?”

“I didn’t say ‘wedding,’ I said ‘marriage.’ Different things.”

“But…” Josty sounded nervous. “What if we don’t want the same things?”

“Maybe you compromise, maybe you do best two out of three, maybe you have to break up. But what if you do, in fact, want the same things?”

“I hope we do,” Josty said. “How do I bring it up?”

“That’s not my area of expertise,” Tyson admitted. “Gabe said he wanted to talk about the future, my hands started shaking so much I dropped a plate full of food, and Nate fell out of his chair trying to give me a hug. So Gabe ordered both of us to the couch, cleaned up, joined us on the couch, and told us he just wanted to talk about marriage. Nate and I were so relieved we started crying.”

“So I should probably say the word ‘marriage’ right away,” Josty noted. “And I should make sure JT isn’t holding anything fragile. Kerfy’s good at not dropping things even when startled.”

“I’m not surprised,” Tyson laughed. “But seriously, talk first. Even if they know a proposal’s coming, the details can still be a surprise.”

Josty sighed. “I guess you’re right.”

“You _guess_?!”

“I _know_ you’re right.” The reluctance in Josty’s voice made Tyson laugh. “Hey!”

“Sorry, Junior. I know it’s stressful, but it’ll be worth it. And after the three of you talk, you can count on me for help with the fun part.”

“Thanks, Brutes. I’ll let you get back to your fiancés - but keep this quiet, please? I don’t know how soon the conversation will happen.”

“Of course. Talk soon.”

“Bye!”

Tyson ended the call and returned to Gabe and Nate, who were now cuddled together. “Everything okay?” Gabe asked.

“Yeah. It’s a private matter, but it’s nothing bad.” Tyson got back into bed, this time letting Nate be in the middle. “Nap time can resume.”

* * *

_About Four Months Later_

The doorbell rang. “I’ll get it!” Tyson hurried to the front door and opened it with a smile. “Hey, guys!”

“Hi!” Josty held out a bouquet of flowers. “You said you had the food handled, but we felt weird not bringing anything, so we thought you’d like these!”

“Thanks! I do like them!” Tyson stepped aside so Josty, JT, and Alexander could enter, then closed the door. “We’re eating in the dining room to-”

“I thought you said he didn’t know when you’d do it!” JT glared at Josty.

“He didn’t, I promise!” Josty glared back.

Alexander sighed. “Guys, I don’t think their dining room is reserved for special occasions. Their kitchen table is just small.”

“Actually…” Gabe walked up to them, with Nate just behind him. “Our kitchen table probably could fit all six of us, but Tyson insisted this dinner deserved lots of elbow room. He refused to say why.”

“Not that we’re not happy to have you over for dinner!” Nate said quickly. “We just didn’t get what made this so special.”

Everyone looked at Tyson, who shrugged. “I had a hunch.” He pointed to Josty. “Do we have a vase for the flowers?”

“Yeah, I think there’s one in the den.” Nate took the flowers from Josty. “I’ll put - OH MY GOD! LOOK AT HIS HAND!”

Gabe grabbed Josty’s hand and held it up. “Really??”

“Really.” Alexander and JT held up their own hands. Just like Josty, they were both wearing simple gold rings.

Tyson grinned. “Congrats, boys! Let’s move into the dining room - the Champagne glasses are there.” He made a quick detour to the den for the vase, then went to the kitchen to get a bottle of Champagne from the fridge.

When he entered the dining room, everyone was holding a Champagne glass. “I was just telling Nate and Gabe that you were the one who insisted that I talk to JT and Kerfy about marriage before proposing,” Josty informed him.

“Yep,” Tyson confirmed as he started to pour the Champagne. “You called me in the middle of nap time. I’m sure they remember it.”

“Ohhhhh,” Nate said, handing Tyson a glass that had been set aside. “I do remember. He wouldn’t say what it was about.”

“Well, this is what it was about.” Tyson poured his glass and lifted it. “To the rookies-turned-fiancés: Junior, JT, and Kerfy. Congratulations!” They all clinked and drank.

“Did your guys’ marriage conversation also involve a ruined dinner?” Gabe asked.

“No,” Alexander chuckled. “We were watching TV, it went to commercial, and Josty asked if either JT or I had ever thought about getting married. We were both surprised, but we talked it through, and after some arguing we decided Josty would be the one to propose because he cared the most about the rings.”

JT took off his ring and showed it to Tyson. “He got our jersey numbers etched on the rings, but in a different order for each ring. Mine has my number in the middle, Kerfy’s has his in the middle, and Josty’s has his in the middle.”

“Cool!” Tyson said. “I insisted on being the one to propose because I already had an idea. Figuring out the rings was the hard part.”

“You did a great job.” Gabe kissed Tyson’s cheek, then squeezed his hand so their rings tapped together. Nate slipped in his hand, smiling softly.

“What was your proposal like?” Alexander asked. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard the story beyond who asked whom.”

“I waited for a day when the captain and alternates had a long meeting, then decorated the house with sneakily purchased Valentine’s day decorations even though it was fall,” Tyson explained. “I set up a very fancy lunch in here - candles, a centerpiece with Swedish fish and maple candies, the good china - and once they got home, I had them eat while I read a long list of everything I loved about them. Once they were done eating, I got down on one knee and took out two rings. I asked, they said yes, and Gabe was so eager to put his on that he knocked me over and I dropped both. Nate found them, thank goodness.”

“Awwww!” Josty and Alexander cooed. 

“Exactly,” Nate confirmed. “But enough about us - how did you do it, Josty?”

“Brutes had said he would help me plan the proposal after I talked to JT and Kerfy about marriage, so I asked him to a Tyson Tuesday lunch the following week,” Josty said. “We talked about their favorite things for dates and stuff like that, and he helped me decide on a day around Denver. Today was a day off, so we went to a bunch of our favorite places - one of the parks, one of the museums, one of the cheat-day diners - and then back home. I’d made an album of some of our favorite moments, so I showed it to them. And the last page was just a question mark, so I got down on one knee and took out the rings. JT’s jaw dropped, but Alexander said yes, which prompted him to also say yes!”

“Nice!” Gabe declared.

“And speaking of nice…” Tyson pointed to the table, on which a homemade dinner was waiting. “Let us eat, drink, and be merry about getting married!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!!


End file.
